justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Propaganda Trailer
The Propaganda Trailer is a government propaganda broadcast station in Just Cause 2. Locations Propaganda Trailers are about 10 feet tall and are usually found in the districts of Panau City and sometimes in villages, always surrounded by soldiers and occaisionally near an MV V880. It is easily located by the sound coming from it. There are 100 of them in total, all listed below. Note that you may get more than 100, as there's one in the Panau City Docks District which is bugged, causing it to repeatedly respawn. You can destroy it again and again, adding more to the total amount of destroyed ones. List, outside Panau City *Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama *Bandar Bukit Rata *Bandar Bukit Tahan *Bandar Gereja Gurun *Bandar Jeti Batu *Bandar Kayu Manis *Bandar Lengkok Sungai *Bandar Padang Besar *Bandar Pekan Lama *Bandar Selekeh *Bandar Serigala Kelabu *Bandar Suralaya (2) *Bukit Matahari *Kampung Anjing Gila *Kampung Bunga Kertas *Kampung Cahaya Bulan *Kampung Cicak Hitam *Kampung Dataran Nipah *Kampung Jelantur *Kampung Kerang Hitam *Kampung Ketam Laut *Kampung Lembah Gurun *Kampung Monyet Lena *Kampung Nipah *Kampung Nur Cahaya *Kampung Pantai Kelabu *Kampung Papan Tanda *Kampung Penggali *Kampung Pohon Reput (2) *Kampung Pokok Ru *Kampung Redup *Kampung Sawah Pantai *Kampung Sirip Tajam *Kampung Sri Puteri *Kampung Tanah Bernilai *Kampung Tanah Runtuh *Kampung Teratai Putih *Kampung Tiga Kelapa *Kampung Tokong Dalam (2) *Kampung Tokong Tua *Kampung Tukang Besi *Kota Istana Purba *Kota Kersik *Kota Tinggi *Kuala Geneng *Kuala Merah *Negeri Selatan *Panau International Airport *Pekan Air Hangat *Pekan Batang Kelepek *Pekan Belalang *Pekan Buah Melimpah *Pekan Desa *Pekan Dusun Rambutan *Pekan Gua Cina *Pekan Hutan Lama *Pekan Juku-Juku *Pekan Labah Hitam *Pekan Lalang Liar *Pekan Lengkong *Pekan Rusa Pantas *Pekan Sri Vijaya *Rumah Hartawan *Sungai Tapai *Tanjung Intan *Tasik Cerah *Tasik Permata *Northeast of Bandar Suralaya, just off the road. (X:15560; Y:5985) *Northeast of Kampung Sawah Hijau, beside the road. (X:26630; Y:18980) *East of Teluk Panau Tengah Alpha, near the intersection. (X:17730; Y:22240) *East of Koji Kuasa Panau Utara, on the south side of the highway. (X:22900; Y:6510) *East of Kepulauan Pelaut Alpha, by the intersection. (X:24250; Y:3810) *Just southwest of Bandar Koperasi, beside the road. (X:12230; Y:4270) Panau City *6 in Docks District. *6 in Financial District. *6 in Park District. *6 in Residental District. Respawning ones *1 somewhere in Panau City. *1 appears during a race. More details here. Appearance As its name implies, it's built on top of a trailer. It's painted in a combination of red and gray and has a picture of Pandak "Baby" Panay. The picture is similar to that on the Billboards. Two Panuan stars appear near the bottom of the trailer. Destructibility Destroying it will give you 1000 Chaos points and $5000, and also contribute to the takeover of the town / village it's in. It is usually guarded by one Elite and/or three regular Panau soldiers. Destroying it causes Heat. As with military bases, approaching a propaganda trailer will put soldiers at alert (yellow). Shooting it will not destroy the trailer, but your heat level will increase very fast. It's also possible to destroy it by other means, like ramming it at high speed, crashing an aircraft into it, or Grappling it to a heavier vehicle and pulling it from its trailer base. Purpose The trailer broadcasts Pandak "Baby" Panay's messages to the people. An introduction song plays for ten seconds before each message. It is a part of the Panau national anthem. Pandak Panay's messages "People of Panau. It is I, your revered leader: Pandak Panay. I am a just and loving leader, and therefore I have decided to postpone tomorrow's hanging, to honor the memory of my beloved father. Instead we will have floggings. The hangings will continue as usual, the day after tomorrow." "People of Panau. It is I, your beloved leader: Pandak Panay. It has been decided that all citizens in contact with foreign elements and the business of import/export will be interrogated, in the interest of the safety of the nation. Those who are found guilty of allowing immoral and decadent foreign influence into Panau, will be...sternly reprimanded. Love and peace be upon you all." "People of Panau. It is I, your revered leader, the wonderful and most beautiful: Pandak Panay. It has been decided that the whole of next week will mark the beginning of our latest national holiday: Panay President Week. All who refuse to celebrate, will be flogged. Love and peace be upon you all." "My people! It is me, yes me, Pandak Panay. I just wanted you all to know that I am with you at all times. You are like my children and I am like your father. My soldiers protect you and my many great ideas inspire you. Indeed I am one of the best people in the world, if not the best. And you are happy to have me as your leader. Happy indeed. *Evil chuckle*" "Listen most carefully, people of Panau. It is I, your glorious and humble leader, President Panay. The law states that the duty of all leaders, is to bask in the praise of his people. So today I will be basking all day. Please, (threatening voice) keep the praise coming." "Attention people of Panau. It is I, your glorious and humble leader, President Panay. Remember! The work you do reflects your love for your country and President. (threatening voice) So work harder and love me more." "Hear this! It is I, your glorious and humble leader, President Panay. Panau is being threathened by so many dangers. But only I can protect you in this hour of need. And for that, I need money. (annoyed voice) So stop complaining about tax increases. (loving voice) My beloved people." "People of Panau. It is I, your glorious and humble leader, President Panay. Today is 'Give Song To Your Leader' day. So make your President full of joy by singing his greatness while you work." "Attention people of Panau. It is I, President Panay. Your glorious and most humble leader! Remember, the happier you are, the better I feel. And the better I feel, the happier you will be. So...(threatening voice) be happy!" "Hello to you, people of Panau. It is I, your glorious and humble leader. I am proud to announce that the latest in a series of national monuments will be erected in our capitol. Your sweat and labor made this possible, citizen. Be proud!" "Listen most carefully, people of Panau. President Panay, your glorious and humble leader, must speak. Free photographs of your President and his staff are now available in all government buildings. (threatening voice) Rejoice!" "Rejoice, people of Panau. Your glorious and humble leader, President Panay, speaks to you. There is great news! *Takes long breath* I have tried and executed 30 criminals personally in less than one hour. How great and good our country is to have such a justice system." "Good people of Panau, it is I, your glorious and humble leader, President Panay.' Footage of my latest 'Execution Extravaganza' will soon be available at all government offices. (threatening voice) Order your copy now!" Trivia *The Just Cause 3 successors to this are the Speaker and the Propaganda Van, but JC3 also has a similar looking destructible called the Projector. *Emptying small arms fire into this destructible is the fastest way to attain your maximum heat level (which goes up 3 more times as chaos builds) Gallery Pekan Batang Kelepek Propaganda Trailer.jpg|The unsupervised propaganda trailer at Pekan Batang Kelepek, post settlement completion. JC2 loading 17 (sabotage).jpg|A loading image. Marten Storm III crashed into Propaganda Trailer.jpg|A Marten Storm III crashed into one of these. Video Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Media